


【RWBY】Abstinence Reaction/戒断反应

by IDmikon



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 克罗布莱文打算戒酒。
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Kudos: 4





	【RWBY】Abstinence Reaction/戒断反应

**Author's Note:**

> 齿轮鸦 Ozpin/Qrow 含有一些前作《愿来世不为家人》中Raven/Qrow的内容

克罗布莱文打算戒酒。

小布莱文的第一口酒是姐姐塞给他的，不为什么，他太疼了，她太心烦了，顺理成章。那其实是医用酒精，对在部落里艰难生活的布莱文幼子们来首是非常珍贵的物资，但瑞雯一定是非常烦躁看见弟弟龇牙咧嘴的样子，不惜给他灌下两大口。克罗感觉自己像吃下去一大把苍耳果实，液体扎得他黏膜作痛，一只刺从口腔向下把食管划开，消失在胃部的黑洞。体内的疼痛超过了体表造成的波动，他在瑞雯拿着棉花狠狠擦过腿上的刀伤时一点感觉都没有。  
接着像是燃起火焰，体内的器官缓慢地燃烧，一切看上去都十分绵软。克罗最后一个想法是，他们成功了，这是他们在一起杀的第一个人。之后他昏昏沉沉地半梦半醒，他意识沉重却没法放心地入睡，他唯恐沉重的眼皮若是晚一秒睁开就再也见不到瑞雯了。好像有人来过，说了些什么又离开了，瑞雯长叹一口气终于躺到他身边。  
她不会走了。  
克罗仅剩的一点意识也沉入了大海。

瑞雯站在他背后，只要克罗再向后仰头就能看见她，但他没这么做。他坐在那把硬得硌背的黑木椅子里，一根手指头都懒得动，这样下去说不定连呼吸都懒得进行了。他在等她说话，就像过去几十年来的每一分钟。永远都是姐姐先开口。  
“你迟早要把自己喝死。”  
“那也不关你事。”  
瑞雯沉默了一会，她的愤怒在安静地蔓延，这是可以理解的。  
“请你死掉。”  
然后瑞雯安静地消失，就像她安静地来。克罗嗤笑一声，还挺有礼貌。他的姐姐不爱他，他也不爱瑞雯，这样他俩才能都活着。  
“借您吉言。”

奥兹平在办公室撑着脸写他的文件，克罗坐在办公桌上，既没有影响校长工作，又叫他不能无视自己的距离。克罗摇晃酒壶，里面的液体不多了，他要省着一点喝。这就像在沙漠前行时你不能一口气喝完全部的水，要想长久地活下去，还是应该慢慢地……  
“有多疼？”  
“什么？”  
“你的伤。”奥兹平的眼睛始终没有离开屏幕，“为什么不吃止痛药？”  
“那玩意对我没用。”  
克罗几乎是从南国徒步走回信标塔的，他飞不起来：背上的伤太重，就算被那个村庄最优秀的医生缝合，也只能达到不会让他散架的程度。他能听见奥兹平在呼唤他，叫他回来见他。距离中转站运输机起飞还有两天，克罗灌满了酒壶就靠两脚走过一座大山，终于晕倒在机舱里。随行军医割开他背后的衣服，他的血都漫入红色的披风，但他背后已经水肿得发白开始溃烂。塔给克罗开了几份止痛药，他把蓝白的药片倒在一个大玻璃罐里放在小龙的医疗箱旁边。如今已经攒了两大罐子，太阳小龙甚至开始怀疑布莱文是不是在做什么毒品买卖。  
“那么酒精管用吗？”校长合上他的文件夹，两手抱着马克杯，里面的巧克力已经凉了，他像是试着用体温传过陶瓷温热液体。  
“多少管点用。”  
奥兹平歪头看着他，很无奈地合眼摇摇头。他知道自己唯独在这一点，唯独在喝酒这一点，难以动摇克罗。他亲爱的，亲爱的克罗布莱文。  
“什么能让你好受一点？”  
“这个能。”  
克罗低头亲吻奥兹平，这是报酬的一部分。奥兹平只在第一次吻他的时候说了一句，克罗，亲我之前不要喝酒。实际上又由着他的性子，无论他身上是不是沾着尘土、酒渍、他的或别人的血，有时也宽容地接受克罗那些挑动欲望的小伎俩。这都是报酬的一部分。奥兹平一向对他的部下们宠爱有加，尤其是对这只娇艳的乌鸦。

“我走不动了，奥兹。我说不定会死在这。”  
“你不会死的，克罗，我一直在祝福你。”  
克罗趴在病床上，他刚刚喝了足够的酒，已经感觉不到背上的缝合针。他侧着头只能看见深绿色的三件套，熨得服服帖帖，一双白手搭在银柄手杖上。那手杖盒中精密的齿轮，正在有条不紊地运转。  
“你他妈，真的很擅长做这种事。”克罗说着笑了，他不敢笑得太使劲，前胸的浅伤也会作痛。  
“回来再赞许我，克罗。回信标来。”  
克罗努力又转一转头向上看，奥兹平的镜片实在太小，根本没法挡住他眼里的情绪——实际上，奥兹平也不需要。他总是平静地凝视着对方，直到所有人都对那双从容的双眼深信不疑。克罗的眼睛又变得沉重，他血流得太快了。  
“活着回来，我的乌鸦。”奥兹平扶着手杖蹲下，一只手伸过来揉着克罗的头发，“我想见你。”  
他妈的。  
大不了走回去。

奥兹平在床上也是很温柔的类型，克罗趴着枕头上等待那种刺激，却发现校长去找纸巾擦他后背。他说缝合的地方又在出血，他不想在这种事上弄疼克罗。烂好人，克罗心想。于是今晚仍然采用了对克罗有利的姿势，奥兹平一点都没弄疼他，像是拥抱一个瓷娃娃那样轻柔。  
“你对其他人也这样吗？”  
奥兹平把玻璃水杯放在床头柜，又往中间推了推，最后放在正中间。克罗乐了，这种程度的谨慎说不定就是打破自己不幸力量的秘诀。他爱着的，爱着他的人都相继死去，只有奥兹平还活着。  
“没有，你说不定是第一个。”  
“真的吗？你活了这么久也没有吗？”  
“嗯……”奥兹平低垂着头望向克罗，他摘下那副碍事的眼镜时显得更年轻了，“你是第一个得到这些的，放心吧。”  
奥兹平伸出手，克罗识趣地搭上自己的手。奥兹平自从成为校长之后就很少亲自战斗了，那双白细的手却还保持着身体原主人锻炼的成果，筋骨清晰而蕴含力量。他实在是太年轻，太美丽，十几年来几乎没怎么变，还像当年在信标找到克罗时的样子。可克罗能感觉到自己在老去，奥兹平像握着一把沙子一样捏着他的手，他随时就要碎成粉末回到大地，而奥兹平也只会当他是漫长生命中的一片枯叶。  
“你一定会忘了我。”  
“我不会的。”  
克罗垂下手，他的思绪化作沙子滚到奥兹平的地毯里。  
酒精确实能麻痹人的神经，克罗在塔的体检报告中看了无数次。奥兹平则露出担忧的神色，那表情很像他听见克罗十六岁时提出单挑高级赏金任务。  
“你应该戒酒。”  
“哼。”这句话克罗也听了无数遍，从他刚入学开始，到他毕业之后，到现在。  
“你要健康地活下去，克罗，即使你身边的人都死了，你也应该活着。”  
“你就是这么想的吗？”  
克罗说完就后悔了。奥兹平也没有说话，那双眼睛也没有丝毫波动。他目光避着克罗，坐回办公桌后面，拿起茶壶倒满马克杯。  
“嗯。”这算是对刚才问题的回应。  
然后是一段漫长的沉默。总是这样，奥兹平从不责怪他说错话做错事，克罗便总在这种沉默中找到十几岁时闯祸了的感觉。十六岁那次，也是这样一段沉默，然后奥兹平摸着他的头说，照顾好你自己，去吧。  
“那么接着上次说，克罗。”沉默总是由奥兹平引起，由奥兹平结束，任何事都是他作为主导，“如果我不幸死掉的话，记得埋了我。”

“你姐姐还是老样子啊。”  
奥兹平出现在门口，没拿着他的手杖。克罗知道，手杖在奥斯卡那。他没告诉任何人他现在也能看见奥兹平，如果再加两瓶烈酒下去，这个奥兹平还会跟他上床。  
“不喝吗？”奥兹平坐在他旁边的桌子上，手指在酒瓶口打转，指尖沾到液体，舔了一下。  
“不喝。”  
“你以前也很自制，克罗，你还记得吗？”

“我不能这样，奥兹，求你！停下吧！”  
奥兹平停止了动作，他双手撑在克罗体侧，两个高大的男人陷入床垫。  
“现在才说可太扫兴了，布莱文先生。”  
“你会死的，奥兹，他们都死了。”  
父亲走了，母亲死了，瑞雯走了，每一个试图靠近他的男人女人都死了。我是多么不幸的一个男人！如果真的有神存在，祂让我存在就是为了让所有人离开我吗？我亲爱的奥兹平，太过靠近我是要招惹厄运的。  
“我不会死的，克罗。”奥兹平把眼前的黑发拂向头顶，直直地看他红色的眼睛，扶着他的脸强迫他与自己对视，“没事的。你要相信我。”  
神啊，他是你派来拯救我的使者吗？  
后来夏天死了，太阳走了，奥兹平还是活着。  
再后来奥兹平死了，奥斯卡醒来了。

戒酒倒不是因为其他的，克罗想看看自己究竟能清醒到什么程度，大概至少要奥兹平从眼前消失的程度。  
“我不想再让你骗我了。”  
他记得姐姐有一次问他：我打赌你不能保持十个小时清醒。这确实。克罗只有很少几次连续十几个小时不碰酒精，重伤后的昏迷或是疲惫后持续两天的睡眠。  
失去酒精让他敏感，神经在逐渐清醒，像从一场几十年的睡眠中醒来。克罗有时也在思考自己在这种情况下是如何保持这种敏捷的，兴许是部落生活给他留下的记忆。他的手开始颤抖，这是再正常不过的戒断反应。他的感知像是长期迟钝后的反弹，仿佛能看见风的波形，听见蚂蚁的脚步，嗅到过去的气味。一切信息在他脑海中涌现，错杂不堪，几乎要挤爆他的脑子。这是他们布莱文的通病，瑞雯早他十几年就已经能驾驭这种过量的刺激。  
“你要和玫瑰小姐说什么吗？”  
奥兹平坐在他对面的椅子里，没戴眼镜。克罗没有富裕的思考空间理会他，摇摇晃晃走到室外，北国的雪也许能让他更冷静一点。那张黑木椅子太硬了，加上他不怎么健康的坐姿几乎让他全身散架。奥兹平也跟出来，蹭过他的肩膀走进雪地里。  
“克罗舅舅。”  
侄女刚刚醒过来，眯着眼睛整理自己的小披风。克罗又继续凝视雪地，土壤下有许多沉睡的生命，风说马上又要下雪了。奥兹平在雪地里站着，他像棵年轻的常青树，和其他翠绿一起，顶着一头雪白笔直地站着。  
“睡得好吗？”  
“嗯……一会我们又要赶路了。”  
“又要下雪了，我们得早点走。”  
玫瑰揉揉眼睛，那双银色眼睛敏锐地察觉到舅舅今日的不同。他在颤抖，全身都在颤抖，却还平静地看着远方。那种眼神像极了过去的奥兹平校长。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”  
侄女的手拍到他的肩膀，克罗像被点燃了一样跳着躲开。他的神经像是在重新构造思考，对任何刺激都做出巨大的反应。  
“哈哈，你吓我一跳。”当他试着掩盖自己的异常时瞟见奥兹平幸灾乐祸的笑，“去叫醒你的小伙伴们吧，小鬼。”  
克罗目送侄女关上门，猛吸一口气，他刚刚一直在压抑着呼吸的频率：他有些喘不过气来。他在雪地里出汗，后背的布料贴紧身体，冷风吹过时更凉了。  
“别这样，克罗，我们都了解你。”  
“你懂什么？”  
“你在伤害你自己。”  
他妈的，奥兹平！前院长又露出那种神色，那种担忧，让你以为他在为你担心，实际上他和看一个破碎的花瓶没什么区别。克罗重重地前进两步，一把抓住奥兹平的衣领。他俩离得太近，克罗却连奥兹平的呼吸都感觉不到。  
“你真是个烂人！”  
“你马上就要癫痫了，克罗，你最好找点东西喝。”  
“我不需要听你的！”  
克罗舌头打颤，奥兹平说得没错，这是戒酒过猛时的反应。手指逐渐失去力量，他最终也只是抓皱了奥兹平胸前的衣服，然后直直地倒在地上。奥兹平蹲在他面前，但克罗脖子上的肌肉也开始痉挛，他只能看见那双被雪水洗净的皮鞋。他想再骂两声，嗓子里却只能挤出来破碎的音节。但奥兹平能听见他的声音。  
“我不会走的，克罗，我答应过你。”  
你他妈趁早滚蛋！你怎么不死！  
“我也对你说过吧，我不会死的。”

谁都会产生这种错觉：认为自己是得天独厚的，最特别的；你周围的人们附和着你：你是独一无二的；但你心中总有一丝理智在警醒着你：当你死了，世界也照样运转。  
奥兹平是一只蜂后。他告诉每一只工蜂，你是有价值的，你是特别的，而我爱你。他的目光会一直追随着你，直到你彻底相信他也不会移开，但也仅限遥远地看着你。没人知道奥兹平会不会因为某一只工蜂的死感到伤心。克罗想知道是不是每一只工蜂弥留之际都会看见奥兹平来接自己，女王御驾亲临，给疲惫的战士最后一点安慰：荣誉。  
我太不幸了！奥兹平！你给我的每一样东西都叫我更加离不开你！你为什么要这样引诱我？  
克罗听过一句东国的话，当天上的鸟都被打猎干净，弓箭也就没什么用了。奥兹平用他就像用最完美的剑，他爱克罗，就像爱一把剑，仅此而已。每当他看向克罗身上的刀痕就心痛不已，迫不及待地拿去修补，仔细地呵护，从来只让他做最适合的事。  
我要离开你，我必须离开你，迄今为止你一直把我当作什么东西？  
奥兹平说：我把你当克罗布莱文。

克罗在车上醒来，侄女坐在一旁牵着他的手睡着了，感觉到他轻微的动弹又醒过来。她看起来十分疲惫。  
“我怎么……”  
“你刚刚癫痫发作，两次。”玫瑰松开他的手搓搓脸，“我以为你要死了。”  
“我不会的。”  
玫瑰重重地叹了一口气，转过身子看着窗外。奥兹平坐在他们中间，合着眼睛，上半身因为车子颠簸而微微摇晃。克罗挣扎着坐起身，他不需要细看就能感知到奥斯卡的位置。下过雪的路不好走，玛利亚和他年长一点的金发侄女轮流开车。他全身都在作痛，像是有钢针扎他的关节缝隙。神经正在重新连接，伸进他每一寸肌肉。奥兹平睁开眼，微笑地看着他。  
“第一天感觉怎么样？”  
像被人强奸了。  
“哈哈。”奥兹平笑两声，和他一同看着年轻的玫瑰小姐。  
你真他妈的伤透所有人的心了，你知道吗？  
雪下得很大，天空呈现银灰色，克罗透过遮光膜几乎看不出现在是否过了正午。奥兹平伸手在小侄女的头顶停滞了一下，又悻悻缩了回来，掐着自己另一只手腕。  
“这是必要的牺牲。”奥兹平低头，“我还是希望你们活下去的。”  
我真弄不懂你，现在也没心情弄懂了。

这次瑞雯也来了，还没等他开口，她一个耳光抽醒了克罗。

十几岁的孩子围绕着他，克罗坐在地上悠悠转醒，脑后一阵钝痛，颅内的血冲撞着脉管。玛利亚拿拐杖戳戳他的腿，问他能不能听见。布莱文勉强点点头，这一下晃动让他更晕了。前戮兽收割者驱散孩子们，机械双眼眯成一条缝。  
“你看起来糟透了。”  
“让您见笑了。”  
“作为第一次戒断，你做得不错；但你处理得未免太鲁莽了。”  
“我来不及循序渐进了。”  
克罗喘息又急促起来，连声咳嗽，头脑像要从中裂开。玛利亚轻点了下头，从货箱里抽出瓶装水扔到他身上。  
“我这个样子……还要持续多久？”  
玛利亚摇头，“看看你有多坚定吧。”

奥兹平不说谎话，他只是选择性地不说话。于是克罗问他：你现在对塞勒姆什么感觉？奥兹平坐在办公桌后抬眼，目光越过显示屏。然后他一直都没说话，一直到他打卡下班，一直到上床之后的缠绵余韵。克罗知道奥兹平能做到三天三夜不理他的同时生活正常继续，他并没有那么重要。布莱文再次屈服。  
“咖啡加几块糖？”  
“三块，谢谢。”  
这很奇怪，他每一次眩晕之后都会在信标塔，在奥兹平的办公室醒来。之后无论有什么发展，他们最后都会像这样回到这里。在太阳即将落山，灯塔亮起翠绿，奥兹平看着他，他看着奥兹平。  
克罗感觉自己有些醒来，他本来也不是完全的笨蛋，即使瑞雯总是这么骂他，布莱文的血还是能让他做出正确的判断。他不太生奥兹平的气了，只是感觉心中像有一部分缺失，而且完全忘记自己失去了什么。  
“我不生你的气了。”  
“谢谢。”奥兹平低头抱着他的马克杯，凝视着平静的液面，“你终于戒酒了。”  
“是啊。”  
“那我猜你也不会回来了。”  
“老天爷啊奥兹……”  
克罗搓了搓脸，他感觉自己马上就要醒过来了。他两手撑着办公桌，头顶的金属齿轮齐鸣奏乐，然后戛然而止。布莱文叹气，这是他最后一次见这个银发的男人了。在此之前他见过奥兹平无数次，无数次，但现在他只能想到三次：在永落之森的漫天红色中捡到他的奥兹平、被他埋在信标塔外荒地里的奥兹平、在此刻凝视着他却像什么都没看见的奥兹平。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你能亲口这样对我说吗？”  
奥兹平起身，迈着缓慢的步子靠近，双手捧起他的脸，轻轻吻他额头。  
那么答案就是不能。  
“再见，克罗。你会好起来的。”

奥兹平从来没有爱过克罗。

克罗布莱文彻底醒了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我被这对男人伤心太久 太重 以至于我每次写到他们的时候都会失去理智与逻辑 如果看过我早年作品的人应该会感到很熟悉 这就是我 被不健康关系和精神摧毁的产物  
> 我已经不太确定我写了些什么怪话 我每次都说写完就再也不写了 可每次都回来  
> 我实在不能再被你们折磨了 这是克罗布莱文的戒断 也是我的戒断 于是草草收尾了  
> 再见，克罗布莱文。


End file.
